


A Friendship Based on Mutual Interest

by volatile_hearts



Series: Eclectic Tastes Indeed [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatile_hearts/pseuds/volatile_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprained wrist and two cracked ribs made hunting hard. But the concussion and two broken ribs Dean had made it impossible. So for the time being Sam was stuck at Bobby's while he and his brother recovered.</p><p>The problem with recovering was it was boring as hell. </p><p>[3). AU, 1 and 8 - Stiles Stilinski and Sam Winchester]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Based on Mutual Interest

A sprained wrist and two cracked ribs made hunting hard. But the concussion and two  _broken_  ribs Dean had made it impossible. So for the time being Sam was stuck at Bobby's while he and his brother recovered.

The problem with recovering was it was boring as hell. And there were only so many of Bobby's books he could read before that too lost its appeal. Sam finally booted up his laptop and opened up a web browser. After a few minutes of searching, he came across a chat forum asking some rather oddly specific questions.

**lycantaxi24** : Does anyone know what kind of creature can mimic the dead? You know like the voices of people you know are dead but really wish they weren't?

**lycantaxi24** : and it possibly hangs out in creepy forests.

**lycantaxi24** : and leaves a bunch of dead bodies in its wake.

"Huh," he muttered aloud, scrolling through the post seeing mostly trolls and stupid guesses. Lycantaxi24 responded to each one, sounding increasingly frustrated, and a little bit desperate. Sam reached the end and typed back.

**mythology_buff** : That sounds kind of familiar. Have you looked into crocotta?

Sam refreshed the page a couple of times and finally saw the reply.

**lycantaxi24** : what? the half-lion half-hyena monster from India? yeah, no haven't seen any of those running around.

Sam shook his head at that; rather impressed at the depth of his research. But there was something off about the wording of that last statement.

**mythology_buff** : running around?

**lycantaxi24** : figure od tspeech no monsters here, running around or otherwise

**lycantaxi24** : *of speech sorry

**mythology_buff** : riiiiiiight.

**lycantaxi24** : why does your right have so many 'i's?

**mythology_buff** : no reason. did you know some myths state they hide in human form?

**lycantaxi24** : that makes more sense. how do you kill it? supposedly.

**mythology_buff** : sharp objects.

**lycantaxi24** : that doesn't sound very mythical.

Sam snorted.

**lycantaxi24** : so any sharp object will do?

He thought a while and then made a bit of rash decision that Bobby would definitely disapprove - Dean too. He typed anyways.

**mythology_buff** : yeah. also, crocotta live in filth. you should be able to find it in an extremely dirty place.

He held his breath, to see if his gamble paid off.

**lycantaxi24** : so like a garbage dump at the edge of town?

Sam grinned. Looked like he had found a new hunter, clearly struggling on his own.

**mythology_buff** : exactly. but you should be careful. they eat souls.

**lycantaxi24** : according to the myths, right?

**mythology_buff** : sort of.

There was a long pause. Sam started to worry he'd said too much, when there was finally a response.

**lycantaxi24** : if I told you I thought werewolves were real, what would you say?

**lycantaxi24** : hypothetically speaking of course.

**mythology_buff** : of course.

**mythology_buff** : and I'd say stock up on silver bullets and salt.

Several thousand miles away Stiles Stilinski sat back in his office chair and exclaimed, "Salt?"

And so began a beautiful friendship in supernatural research.

 


End file.
